The Way Women Work
by Queen Biatch
Summary: Marauder Era. Sirius fought with his brother and the Slytherins are out for revenge. Remus was caught in the crossfire and now...he is a little more feminine. Thank God for pillow fights, face creams, chocolate and sleep overs because poor Lupin has PMS.
1. Kayla King

Written for my friend, Kathy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Kayla and a few other characters.

**Note:** Well, this is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure how often I can update, but hopefully it'll be often. I may be old and I may have gone through a lot, but I'm incredibly immature and I'm still trying to spend my days doing things I missed out on during my adolescence. This is why I can't write (lack of education) and everything seems childish. Don't forget to review!

* * *

"Have you ever had a dream that involved a chicken called Larry and a large dose of tequila?" Kayla King asked the boy sitting next to her.

She wasn't short, but wasn't tall either. She had long, caramel brown hair and clear aqua eyes. She wasn't the most attractive girl in school, but she wasn't all that ugly, either. All in all, she made for a very average girl with a crazy personality.

Remus turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with Divination?"

"Well, it's what I read out of your teacup."

"Righty-oh, then. I do believe you are insane."

"Well, that or I'm blind."

"Or you can't read."

"Or all three."

"Yes – I can see that as a possibility."

They both turned back to their work as the Professor walked past. They had been instructed to read their partner's future out of tea leaves. Remus and Kayla were good friends. They were both Gryffindors, both fairly bright, and both in the same classes. It just so happened they were both forced by McGonagall into signing up for a three-week Divination course in the second term of seventh year. And now, they were stuck in a stuffy room in a high tower, drinking tea.

"I hate tea," Kayla commented as she put down her empty glass. "Who came up with it in the first place?"

Remus picked up the mug and stared into it, trying to make sense of the pattern. "British."

"Oh," said Kayla. "Bloody British."

"Err, Kayla, you _are_ British."

"So? I don't like tea."

"Right." He stared at the mug a little longer. "I think that you may experience a loss in the near future."

She looked up at him from where she was drawing butterflies on her knee with her pink, sparkly quill. "Great. There goes that spa day I was planning with my Mother."

"You don't like your Mother."

"I know. That is why I'm so excited."

"Oh."

The Professor cleared his throat. "Class dismissed."

The two quickly packed up and left. Seeing as the tower was so high up, there was a lot of stairs to go down. This normally meant a lot of puffing, tripping and conversations.

"I heard Sirius got into a fight with his brother again," said Kayla, trying but failing to act upset.

"Yes." He paused. "Go on, you can laugh. There was a funny turnout."

Kayla smiled and laughed. "I still can't get that image of Snape being a wet mop out of my head."

"Yes, well you better stop laughing or you'll trip."

Just as Kayla went to wipe one of her tears of laughter away, her untied shoelace flicked down the stair, getting in the way of her other foot and successfully tripping her over. She tumbled down one flight, then the next, then the next. Remus quickly ran after her, throwing a stopping charm down the stairs at her before she could go any further.

"Kayla! Are you alright?" he asked, hurrying to where she had landed and crouching down.

"Meruf," she grunted, propping herself up on her elbows. She stared down at her legs which were tangled in her robes. "Bloody ouch."

Remus chuckled. "Do you need the Hospital Wing?"

"Nope. Maybe a good sleep after dinner might help though. I'm gonna hurt in the morning."

Remus helped her up and picked her bag up off the floor. She muttered her thanks and they continued down, going a little slower than before.

"I never really understood why this tower has so many stairs. Why don't we get something magical like in Dumbledore's Office?"

Remus shrugged. "Not sure – maybe there are too many stairs for the enchantment."

"Yeah, well maybe we should ask to do Divination outside or maybe on first floor. That bloody hurt."

Remus nodded. "Are you sure you don't need something for that fall? You might have a concussion."

"I might. But I prefer to never find out."

"Oh."

Once they had made it to the bottom flight of stairs, they split up. Remus was going to put his bag back in his room and Kayla was going straight to lunch.

"See you tomorrow?" Kayla called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Yeah!" Remus answered, walking backwards to face her.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Remus walked up to his room quickly. He dumped his bag in his open trunk and collapsed onto his bed.

"Hey, Mooney!" James greeted, walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Prongs. Ready for dinner?" James laughed, making Remus sit up. "What?"

"I can't get that image of Snape as a wet mop out of my head."

"You and half the Hogwarts population."

"Really? Who else?"

"McGonagall, that Ralph kid and Kayla have all started laughing randomly throughout the day."

"McGonagall?"

"Well, her reaction was more of a facial twitch than a laugh but that is as close as it gets."

"Right."

"Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Peter and Padfoot to get back from the library."

"What were they doing in the library?"

"Snogging."

"Each other?" Remus yelled in shock, sitting up so quickly his neck cracked.

James looked up from where he was scratching a pattern into a book. "Oops, said it wrong. Peter is around somewhere and Sirius is in the library snogging some innocent, brunette sixth year."

"Thought so."

"Mmm."

The two friends waited around for a while until Sirius finally appeared in the doorway, slightly dishevelled, but there all the same. He announced they were going to meet Peter in the Great Hall and the three took off.

"My brother has it in for me bad, I can tell," said Sirius.

"Yeah, well he better not come after us," James said, ruffling his hair as they past a huddle of girls. "Don't want to ruin the date I have with Lily this weekend."

"You got a date this weekend?" Remus asked. James nodded. "But it's 'Boys' Night Out'!"

James smile dropped. "Oh. I forgot about that. Maybe the butterbeer and cheap fireworks can wait?"

Remus sighed. "Fine." He turned to Sirius. "Well, what will you be doing?"

Sirius looked sheepish. "I also have something planned."

Remus folded his arms. "Aww, man! Last time this happened I wound up stuck in a conversation with July Garland about mistletoe."

Sirius sniggered. "I remember that."

Remus wiped his mouth with a disgusted look on his face. "You're the lucky one."

Dinner was rather quiet. The Slytherins kept sending nervous glances towards the Gryffindor table and the Marauders glared back. Sirius and James had already ran off to plan another prank and Peter had wondered off to a Gobstones Club Meeting when Remus decided to stand up. Of course, he didn't quite make it.

"Heya!" Kayla smiled brightly, sitting next to him and catching her shoe lace with his. "Ha, oops, sorry." They both bent down to fix it up and whacked heads. "Bloody ouch!" Kayla muttered, sitting up. "I'm sorry," she added frantically. "I need to get some new shoes or something."

"It's alright." Remus said, rubbing his head where a lump was slowly appearing. "Did you want to speak to me about something?"

Kayla nodded. "Yeah, somebody was talking about something."

He stared at her. "Well, I would hope they would."

"Yeah, but they were talking about a prank or something and somebody said something about one of you lot."

Remus took a few moments to figure out all 'some' works. "Should I be worried."

She nodded again. "Well, you should just be careful. I mean, I'm not close to you guys or anything, but I'd rather you didn't all have to go to St Mungos."

"Oh. Okay, well, err, thanks for that."

"Your welcome," she sung and stood up again. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah...see you."

* * *

That night, Remus slept soundly. James and Sirius were out wandering about and Peter had long ago passed out on a couch in the common room. Remus had a dreamless and peaceful sleep. When he woke up, however, it was a different story.

* * *

**Note:** How did I go? It's a bit short, but it is only a introduction type chapter. I'm off to write the next chapter now! Don't forget to leave a review!

Queen B xxx


	2. I Have Hips!

_Written for my friend, Kathy._

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

**Note:** Well, I was so excited that I wrote another chapter that I had to post. So...here it is!

* * *

Before he had even opened his eyes, Remus Lupin knew something was terribly wrong. First of all, he felt physically different. He also felt slightly more emotional and sensitive. He lifted his arm experimentally and noticed how much lighter it felt. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He blinked a few times to adjust to the early morning light before he looked down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Remus clamped a hand over his mouth as he heard how much higher his voice was.

"Mooney?" James murmured. "What's your problem? It's three in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"For your information, James," Remus said, trying to sound as manly as he could, "I seem to be in a bit of a sticky situation. Oh, and it's six."

James sat up. "Mooney, what's up with your voice?"

Remus opened his curtains and stepped out.

"Bloody Hell," James whispered, staring in shock at his friend. "That's _wicked_!" he grinned.

Remus' eyes bulged. "It is _not_ wicked. It is horrible. _I have hips_!"

Sirius stirred. "What's all the yelling for?" he asked, flipping over onto his back and running a hand over his face.

Remus stormed over to him and frowned. "What do you think is wrong?" he squeaked.

Sirius stared for a few moments before grinning. "You, Mooney, are a girl."

"Yes, Sirius. I woke up like this."

"Awesome!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "You look hot!"

Remus was about to say something before stopping and leaping over to the mirror. He slowly studied his face. He still looked like Remus, just...a female version. He had long, silky, blonde hair and a fringe that still fell into his eyes. He still had the same golden-blue eyes and the same delicate nose. But his body was a different thing. He was slightly shorter, a lot less muscled, had much wider hips and a rather large bust line. He was fairly certain there was another difference but he didn't really want to find out if his suspicions were correct.

"I'm a bimbo."

"You are not, Remus. You're just..." Sirius pondered on a word for a few seconds. "Different."

Remus sniffed. "I feel exposed." He quickly walked over to his trunk and pulled out a dressing gown. He threw it on and wrapped it around tightly before deciding to wrap it a little looser. He suddenly felt a lot more self-conscious about his body shape.

"We should really go to Dumbledore about this," James piped up.

Sirius nodded. "I want to get the Slytherins back for this."

"What makes you think the Slytherins are behind this?" Remus asked, pulling on a slipper.

"It just feels like it. We'll just go over to Dumbledore's office like this; surely nobody is up at this hour."

Remus threw his shoes down. "My shoes don't fit and this top is too loose."

"Mooney, stop complaining and start walking!" James snapped. He was probably hungry.

* * *

"Sugar quill?"

"Cockroach cluster?"

"Lemon drops?"

"Sherbet?"

"Apple strudel?"

The gargoyles sprung to life and the three boys sprinted up the stairs. James reached the top first and knocked loudly. The door opened off its own accord and they stepped inside. The Marauders were no strangers to Dumbledore's office. They had been there countless times after getting into serious trouble. All Dumbledore really ever did was give them a few lollies each and send them on their way.

"Professor?" Sirius called, plonking down in a blue seat across from the headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore's office was huge. It had all sorts of contraptions and puzzles that whirled and whistled and one that even croaked. A large phoenix sat on its porch not too far from Remus' head. Portraits covered the walls, sleeping or whispering excitedly in their frames. A small creak came from up some stairs and all three boys froze. Dumbledore quickly strode down them and sat in his chair, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"What can I get for you, boys?"

"And girl."

Dumbledore turned as Remus spoke up. "Mr Lupin, is that you?"

Remus nodded solemnly. "I woke up like this."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Goodness me, some of the things you kids get up to nowadays."

"Can you change me back?" Remus asked urgently.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to him. "I can assure you, Remus, that I will do my very best. However, I recognise the potion that you've been drugged with and I am sorry to say we've recently run out of the antidote."

"This has happened to somebody else before?"

"Oh, yes. An old friend of mine got his bottles mixed up last week and had a bit of an accident."

Remus frowned in thought. "How long will it take to make another dose?"

Dumbledore tipped his head to one side. "If I remember correctly, around five weeks."

Remus sighed. "Are you sure it'll take that long?"

"Well, it was either five weeks or five years and I'm sure that you'd rather I be optimistic."

Remus went pale. "What am I gonna do till then?"

Dumbledore chuckled and sat down behind his desk again. "I've always kept a plan in case of situations like this." His eyes twinkled again. "I call it: Plan One-of-my-students-has-changed-gender." Sirius and James grinned. "In cases like these, I prefer to send the child on his or her way, over to the appropriate dormitory, make up some phoney about an exchange student, convince the teachers that the child missing is not dead, equip the child with a new wardrobe and sit back to watch the show."

"Oh."

"Yes."

Remus sighed. "I hate my luck."

"And I'm hungry."

"Shut up, James."

"You shut up, Monica."

"Monica?"

"Yes. It's your new female name."

Remus glared at James. "I hate it."

"Oh, come now, Remus!" Sirius said. "Don't be picky. You are just over emotional."

"Yes, I am," Remus admitted. "So you better watch your back."

Sirius gulped. "Well, I'm sure any name you choose will be lovely."

Remus thought for a moment. "I can pretend to be my cousin Alison. I look a bit like her and I know she is magic. She lives in Germany with her brother. I can just say I came over as an exchange and my cousin, Remus, had to rush home since his mother has come down with a fatal illness."

Dumbledore nodded. "Excellent idea. Just to get into the spirit, I'll ask Miss King to show you around. She can be your escort."

"Alright, but don't let Kayla know who I am. I would never live it down."

"Okay. The secret won't leave this room. I'll even make sure those Slytherin kids don't suspect it."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, headmaster."

"Not at all. Now, hurry along. Alison, I'm sure you can borrow some clothes from Kayla. She loves meeting new people."

* * *

Remus was embarrassed. He'd already tripped walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitories and he was distracted by the nagging feeling that he had already passed Kayla's room. James and Sirius' laughter hadn't stopped echoing around the stairwell and Remus was becoming increasingly nervous. He walked up another flight of stairs and read the plaque. **Seventh Year Girls**. Yes, that was the right one. He reached out a fist and knocked as hard as he normally would have. The wood was rough on his knuckles and he resisted the urge to cry.

The door opened and a familiar red-headed girl poked her head out. "May I help you?" Lily Evans asked.

"Err, hi, I'm, err, looking for Kayla King?" Remus asked awkwardly, trying not to give away his identity.

"Yes, come in." Lily opened the door completely and stepped aside so Remus could walk in.

As Lily closed the door behind him, he looked around. The room was a lot cleaner and brighter than his. In the bookshelves were magazines, fashion books, makeup sets, shoe boxes and sparkly, little, decorative things. There was a girl sitting on each bed apart from the far three and they were all gossiping and brushing their hair, still in their pyjamas. He was still looking around when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He leaped into the air, startled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kayla squealed. "I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"That's alright. I'm just a bit paranoid."

Kayla nodded sympathetically and adjusted her pyjama top. "Can I help you?"

"Ahh, yes, actually. My name is Alison Lupin an-"

"Oh! Do you know Remus Lupin? Are you two related?"

"Err, yeah. Cousins."

"Ooh! That is so exciting!" She jumped up and down a few times. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm here on exchange and Dumbledore sent me to this dorm."

"Cool! We were wondering why there was an extra bed this morning." She pointed to the far bed. "That's yours. It's next to mine."

"Oh. Great."

"Yeah."

"Umm...did he send my stuff up?"

Kayla chewed her bottom lip. "Let's check."

Remus followed her up to the bed at the end, separated from hers by a window. Sitting on it was a trunk, filled with all sorts of clothing. On the pillow were an envelope and a set of pink pyjamas.

"Is that yours?" Kayla asked.

Remus nodded. "I think so. Thank you."

"No problem. You have an hour and a half until breakfast."

"An hour and a half? That's a lot of time."

"Not really. You have to shave your legs, wash your hair, do your hair, do your makeup, pack your bag, get dressed, double check your hair...that sort of thing."

"Oh."

Kayla frowned. "You aren't quite used to being in public, are you?"

Remus was startled by her question. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for one you don't shave your legs."

"Yeah."

"And you clearly can't style your hair."

"Well-"

"I'll help?"

"You'll what?"

"Help. H-E-L-P. Help." Kayla shrugged. "Come on. We have half an hour until the other girls use the bathroom so come on!" She grabbed his arm and started pulling.

"Err...?"

"I'll run a bath and you meet me in the bathroom in a few seconds. Just make sure you are wearing clothes that can get wet."

"Err...right."

Kayla offered him a kind smile before bouncing off towards the bathroom. Remus sunk onto his new bed and put his head in his hands. The Slytherins had a lot to answer to.

* * *

**Note:** I couldn't wait to post this chapter. I'm like a little kid on a sugar high. My first review! I'm so proud of me! I would really appreciate a review, but I'll continue regardless. Thanks!

Queen B xxx


	3. Learning to Shave

_Written for my friend, Kathy._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you may recognise.

**Note:** Wow! I can't believe how exciting getting reviews really is. I'm all jumpy now! I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed and a special thanks to Kathy. She brought me an expensive dress! I can finally go to that expensive lawyer party with my husband!

* * *

Remus carefully moved his bed away from the wall and closed the curtains. This created a small dressing screen he could attempt to change behind. He sorted through the clothes in his trunk and pulled out what he assumed was underwear along with a singlet type top and a pair of pink shorts. Grimacing the whole time, he took his clothes off and blindly put the new outfit on. It was a lot harder than he had first thought.

"Alison?" he heard Kayla call. "Hurry up!"

He quickly ran a hand through his new, silky, blonde hair and hurried over to the bathroom. He could hear the other girls whispering about him and he tried his best to block it out. Kayla was bending over the bath, turning the tap off. He gasped in shock when he realised she was only wearing a matching, bright pink underwear set – but he managed to turn it into a cough at the last second. Kayla was a lot skinnier than he had imagined. He also noticed she was curvier than most of the other girls.

Kayla looked over her shoulder at him and smiled gently. "Okay, come on."

He stared at her. "What?"

Kayla stood up straight and stepped over the side of the bath. "Sit on the side of the bath with your feet dangling in. I'm going to teach you how to shave your legs."

Remus was startled. _Did girls have to go through this everyday?_ He carefully walked over to the bath and sat on the side. He swung his legs over and into the hot water. Kayla's feet were already going red from the heat of the bath water but she didn't seem to notice. Kayla leant over to a draw and pulled out two razors and a tube of some sort.

"Okay. This is the easy way out." She held up the tube. "This is shaving cream." Remus took it from her and stared at the packaging. It was the same sort of thing he used on his face. He felt a little more relieved. At least it was familiar. "And this is a razor!" Remus looked up from the tube and to what Kayla was holding. The blade was the same as the one he used on his face, only this one was pink.

"Okay."

Kayla took the tube back and popped it open. "Hold out you hands."

He did as he was told, and soon enough, his hands were covered in a white, frothy substance. He watched Kayla as she sat on the opposite side of the tub and carefully balanced her legs up next to where he was sitting. She covered her legs in the stuff and motioned for him to copy. It took a few tries, but eventually, Remus had his legs up like Kayla and he was using all his concentration on not falling in.

Kayla picked up the razors and handed him one. "Now, you hold it like this..."

Remus watched the way she grasped it and tried to copy. When he failed several times and dropped it into the water – Kayla had already finished – she laughed and fished in the water to pick the razor back up.

"Need some help?"

Remus assessed the situation. He was a male in a girl's body, sitting on the side of a bath across from a half-naked lady friend who was trying to teach him to shave his legs. He would need a therapist once it was all over. He slowly nodded as Kayla laughed again.

She opened her mouth and yelled out the door to the girls. "Lily! Penelope! Get in here!"

Moments later, two girls walked into the bathroom. One was James' girlfriend and the other Remus recognised as Sirius' latest ex. Penelope was tall and slim. She had deep brown hair and dull eyes. Remus offered her a smile which was all too kindly returned. When Remus turned back to Kayla, he was yet again startled. She was kneeling down in the bath, tongue between her teeth in concentration, skilfully moving the razor up him leg. It tickled. Remus resisted the urge to giggle and turned back to Lily and Penelope.

"Penny, this is Alison Lupin. Remus' cousin," Lily introduced, brushing her hair in front of the mirror.

"It's nice to meet you," Penny said brightly, reaching her hand out to Remus.

He went to shake it, letting go of the side of the bath. As he reached to shake it, his other arm gave way and he fell bottom-first into the bath. Water splashed up over the sides and all over the floor. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Kayla covered in water, laughing madly. All the other girls had rushed to the door on hearing a splash and were currently in the doorway, laughing and smiling. There was about three more than he expected.

"Sorry, Kayla," Remus muttered standing up in the half-empty bath.

She stood up too. "It's alright. Luckily I finished before you fell." She looked down at the mess. "I'm all wet now." She stepped closer to Remus, intending on putting the razors and shaving cream back on the counter. Remus' back stiffened as she leant around.

_Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down._

"Here, I'll put that back for you," Lily said to Kayla.

"Oh, okay thanks."

Remus was mentally yelling at Lily. Why did she have to make Kayla stand there any longer than she should of? Kayla passed the items to Lily one-by-one before standing up straight again. Remus almost passed out when she didn't step back.

"Well, that was fun. Now that we are all wet we don't have to have a shower. We have an hour left." Kayla turned her head to Penny.

**Don't look down!**

"Penny, can you get started on Alison's hair once we are dressed?"

Penny nodded and Kayla finally walked away. He inwardly sighed. Being a male in a girl's body was a lot harder than he ever would have imagined. Lily helped him out of the bath and he thanked her. Remus slowly made his way back to his new bed, clothes dripping. As he passed Kayla, he was thankfully relieved the clothing she was now wearing weren't wet and half see-through.

She grinned at him as he opened his trunk. "Need some help choosing clothes?" she enquired, pulling her school shirt on.

"Err, yes, please," he answered, trying not to look embarrassed.

She walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a clean uniform. There was a black skirt, a white shirt with the Hogwarts logo, a red and gold tie and a plain black robe to go over the top. It was still summer, nobody was wearing jumpers yet. Kayla walked back over to him with the uniform and laid it down on his bed. Remus stared at her, waiting for her to speak.

"You are going to need a white bra."

"Err..."

"She shirts we are given are quite thin. Here," She nudged him out of the way and stood in front of his trunk. "I'll find one for you."

"Okay." Remus left her searching and walked over to his pillow. His eyes landed on the envelope. He quietly picked it up and ripped it open. It was written in McGonagall's handwriting.

_Dear Ms Alison Lupin,_

_It is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore told me of your presence and I would like to give my condolences for the illness of your aunt and Remus' mother. I have found you a collection of clothing that I hope you will find suitable. I'm not sure on your size so if anything doesn't fit, please feel free to request a different sizing. I will notify Kayla King of your situation and I promise she will do everything in her power to help. If you have any questions she cannot answer, do not hesitate to ask me._

_Yours,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._

Remus folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. Buy the time he had finished reading, Kayla had organised a full outfit and was already dressed. Remus closed the curtains again and started peeling off his wet clothing. He was slowly getting used to being female. Once he was completely nude, he reached for a pair of undies. They were yellow and had little pictures of cats on them. Remus laughed to himself. Sirius and James would skin him alive if they found him ever wearing cat undies. He pulled them on without looking down and reached for the next item.

_A bra? Oh, crap. _

Remus wasn't sure how to go about this without looking down. Maybe if he did it up before putting it on...yes, that would work nicely. He clipped it into the middle clasp – not being sure of his size – and pulled it over his head. He assumed it was just like putting a shirt on. Only, this one was small and lacy.

"You alright there, Ali?" Kayla called.

"Err, yeah. I think so."

"Just call me if you need any help."

Great. Now he was a charity case. "Alright."

He heard footsteps walk away so he continued getting ready. He dragged the object of clothing down to his belly button and flicked his arms through the little, strappy things. Okay, how to do it...

"Good God..."

Remus looked down. He had to. There was no other way. He relaxed. It wasn't so bad. He hoisted the bra up into its proper position and grinned. He had done it! Remus J. Lupin, werewolf and Marauder, managed to put a bra on! This was something to tell the grandchildren! After a few more moments of relishing in his victory, Remus quickly threw on the rest of his school uniform and went on a search for Kayla. She was back in the bathroom, holding out a box of tissues to a younger girl.

"Oh, hey Ali. This is Gabby Mathews."

The girl looked up. She was a brunette and had light eyes. Her face was completely tear-stained. Remus felt a pang of sympathy for her. He dropped down to her level and smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked kindly.

She blew her nose before replying. "He-he-he's goooonnnnne!"

"Who is?"

"Remus is!"

**

* * *

** Whee! I love the response I've been getting. Thank you so much to all my reviewers. And Kathy, thanks for the dress! Don't forget to review! I might even update sooner:) 

Queen B xxx

_P.S. It has come to my attention that I spelt Moony with an 'e'. Ha...oops!_


End file.
